Michelle Tanner
Michelle Elizabeth Tanner is the youngest Tanner sister on Full House, portrayed by both Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen. She does not appear in Fuller House Biography Michelle Tanner was born on November 12, 1986 to Pam and Danny Tanner. She is the youngest daughter in the Tanner family. Michelle has blonde hair like her sisters, D.J. and Stephanie. She was nine months when her mother Pam died instantly from her injuries in a car accident after being hit by a drunk driver. Since Michelle does not remember her mother, her family tells her what Pam was like in the final episode. She turns one-years-old in the first season and by the end of the show Michelle is eight. Michelle appears in every episode of every season. As she gets older, she has a wild streak and is a smart-aleck. She is shown having many friends, and spending much time with them. She always tries to follow in D.J. and Stephanie's footsteps. Michelle is the character with the most catch phrases. She mentions that her favorite color is green in "Tough Love". Personality Michelle often feels left out when D.J. and Stephanie get to hang out together. Michelle wants to be just like her sisters. Michelle's hobbies include Honey Bees, ballet, soccer, and horseback riding. She is very close to Jesse, who nicknamed her munchkin. She is ambidextrous. Becky sometimes helps her and her sisters with girl and boy problems, among other things. Education Michelle attends Meadowcrest Preschool. After Michelle's first day of pre-school, when she lets the class bird Dave fly away by accident, she wants to quit pre-school, and Jesse agrees to let her drop out, but Danny won't let her. After graduating from pre-school, Michelle goes to Frasier Street Elementary School until the end of the series. Like D.J. and Stephanie, Michelle is a good student. Friendships Michelle is best friends with Teddy, having a strong bond with him. After she finds out that Teddy is moving away to Texas, she does everything she can to make him stay, such as tying him to a chair and bringing him breakfast and dinner (but not lunch, because of the fact that she still has to attend school). After she has a talk with Joey about it, Michelle learns she has to let Teddy go (although she feels better after learning that she and Teddy can call and write letters to each other sometimes). Eventually, Teddy comes back from Texas, but in that time, she gets another best friend named Denise Frazer. At first, Teddy and Denise were very competitive to be best friends with Michelle, thinking that she could only have one best friend. Luckily, they all became best friends very soon. She is also friends with Derek Boyd and Lisa. Derek became friends with her after Michelle helped him get over his stage fright in a play. Aaron has been Michelle's bully ever since preschool, doing things such as pinching her, making her feel bad and manipulating Teddy into not playing with her because she is a girl (even though Teddy still played with Michelle afterwards). Aaron and Michelle dislike each other sometimes, but they often get along. She is possibly friends with her cousin, Howie. As toddlers, she and Howie are enamored with each other. Later on, when they are at Becky and Jesse's wedding, they dislike each other because of her being a girl and him being a boy. However, they come to an agreement to get "married" because they both want to be served cake. Family *Danny Tanner (Father) *Pamela Tanner (Mother; deceased) *DJ Tanner-Fuller (Older Sister) *Stephanie Tanner (Older Sister) *Wendy Tanner (Aunt) *Jesse Katsopolis (uncle) *Rebecca Donaldson (aunt) *Nicky Katsopolis (cousin) *Alex Katsopolis (cousin) *Claire Tanner (grandmother) *Nick Katsopolis (grandfather) *Irene Katsopolis (grandmother) *Iorgos Katsopolis (great-grandfather; deceased) *Gina Katsopolis (great-grandmother) *Cornwall Tanner (great-great-great-grandfather; deceased) Fuller House: *Teri Tanner (Ex-step-mother) *Jackson Fuller (nephew) *Max Fuller (nephew) *Tommy Fuller Jr (nephew) *Dani Tanner (niece) *Tommy Fuller (brother-in-law; deceased) Recurring phrases During the run of the series, the character of Michelle uses many catch phrases (more than any other character). *"Aw, nuts!" *"You got it, dude!" *"Duh!" *"Oh, puh-lease!" *"Don't worry, be happy" *"You're in big trouble, mister!" *"Don't cry, be a big boy!" *"Capiche?" (Kapeesh; Italian for "understand?" – which Jesse taught her) *"Thank you very much" *"You got a bad attitude!" *"This is nuts!" *"Just doing my job" *"It will be my pleasure" *"Go to your room!" *"No way, José!" *"Don't touch my ice cream!" (pronounced: ouce-cream) Trivia *Favorite movies: The Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast. *Favorite character on Sesame Street: Big Bird. *One of the main characters who is in every episode, in Full House. *Jesse calls her Munchkin or Shortie. *Mary-Kate and Ashley's younger sister, Elizabeth's agent was approached about her possible interest in taking over the role of Michelle for the Fuller House spin-off series, but the offer was rejected. *She does not appear in any episodes of Seasons 1-5 of Fuller House. Post-''Full House'' After the events of Full House, Michelle became a fashion designer (the same as Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen) and began "running a fashion empire". ''Fuller House'' Michelle is the only original main character not to return for the Fuller House spin-off series (in "Our Very First Show, Again", it is revealed that she moved to New York). In Love Is In The Air, D.J., Stephanie, and Kimmy call her after Kimmy's bachelorette party. While they only get her voicemail (her voice is not actually heard), they do leave a message, quoting her famous catch-phrases: "You're in big trouble, mister!" - "No way, José!" - "Aw, nuts!" - and "You got it, dude!" Another reference to Michelle is made in the episode Fuller Thanksgiving, when Jesse breaks the fourth wall when the family mentions her being there next year while giving thanks and looks towards the camera saying "Come, it'll be fun!" Appearances Season 1 * Our Very First Show, Again (mentioned) * Moving Day (mentioned) * Love is in the Air (mentioned) Season 2 * Fuller Thanksgiving (mentioned) Season 4 * Oh My Santa (mentioned) Season 5 Welcome Home Baby To Be Named Later (mention) References Category:Tanners Category:Unseen Characters Category:A to Z Category:Full House Characters Category:Main Characters